Rebirth Of A Family
by BlackRoseMidnight
Summary: Harry Potter was a lonely child. Only his Aunt, loved him. His mother abandoned him and he doesn't know if his father cared for him. but when he finds a family of ninja's and wizards. He isn't lonely anymore. Join Harry as he navigates Hogwarts, with his overprotective family.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

_'Boom' _A flash of light shook 41 people lines of vision. These 41 people were citizens of the Elemental Nations from Sunagakure, Konohagakure and several other places.

These people were members of the illustrious group called the Akatsuki, a group called the Konoha Eleven, The Sensei's of the Konoha Eleven, Three member's of the Anbu black op's (Two of which belonged to the interrogation and torture section of said black op's), a former member of Root, A beloved Chunin Academy Teacher, Two famed member's of the Sanin and one apprentice, The Sand Sibling's, and three member's of the four-manned team called Taka or Hebi.

That being said, Their unconscious bodies fell into a clearing and where did this clearing take place in the wood's right behind Privet Dr. Or more accurately Number 4 Privet Dr. In Little Whinging, Surrey.

However we must forgo these people for a little while so that we can examine two important people in the aforementioned house of Number 4 Privet Dr. and why you might ask, Because these two people (Plus a couple others but we'll get to them in a little while) would bring together the unconscious people in the clearing. The two people at this moment in time were huddling together in the kitchen, where a whale of a man was yelling and throwing thing's at them and this I might add is where our story begins.

**This is the prologue for Rebirth of a Family. Hopefully the first chapter will be up soon**

**-Luna**


	2. Chapter One:Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Mention's of Abuse and Scene of Abuse. **

**Notes: Zetsu's voice will be regular for his white version and Bold for his black version. For distinction. This takes place, after the Hidan and Kakuzu arc, In after the formation of Hebi but before the battle with Deidara. As for Hp takes place before the book series. As for the whole Kurenai and Asuma pregnancy, Here she's not pregnant, as it doesn't fit in well with my plan, I'm sorry, if you guy's wanted or expected her to be, but unfortunately, it just wouldn't work with the way I plan for the story to go. Sorry.  
**

'Itachi' **Thoughts.**

"Harry" **Words**

"**_Sasori_**" **Yelling **_  
_

**"Zetsu" Black Zetsu's voice.**

"**_Pein"_** **Hissing, Stressing,**

"_petunia"_ **Whispering****_  
_**

Vernon Dursley was a proud normal man. He prided himself on having a nice house, a nice job and a nice son. However two thing's, in his opinion, weren't nice at all, his wife and her nephew. His wife although seeming normal enough was a witch but not in the evil sort of way in the more wands and magical creature's sort of way and her blasted nephew was a wizard.

'Freaks' He often thought 'God blasted Freaks'. Now Vernon Dursley although being proud and normal was not a nice man and while he may have a nice job and a nice house, he however did not have a nice son as much as he'd like to believe. His son was named Dudley Dursley and he was a bully. He bullied his mother, His cousin and anyone who didn't give him his way.

But we must not concern ourselves with them, instead we must focus on the other two. Harry James Potter and Lady Petunia Evan's.

Harry Potter came to the Dursley's by the abandonment of his mother after she quite frankly stated that she wanted nothing to do with him. Petunia on the other hand took one look and fell in love with the black-haired, green-eyed baby while Vernon scowled and wanted nothing to do with her freakish nephew.

Harry Potter was now seven and had seen things that no seven-year old should ever see. His uncle, in his opinion, was an evil bastard. His stuffed toy bear, Hans, agreed with him, not that he would ever tell his aunt, he said that.

Harry, now huddled against his aunt, His eyes wide and scared. His uncle with a face of purple. Harry's tiny body was racked with bruises and Petunia's malnourished form was trying to protect Harry from Vernon's blow's.

Harry's glasses were old and duck taped. His hair was messy, long and stringy. Harry gently looked at his aunt. Petunia was scared and Harry was too. Petunia tried to get Vernon to calm down, but it didn't help as Dudley was egging Vernon on. Vernon picked up a glass cup and threw it at Petunia. It her in her head, Petunia screamed. Harry looked in horror, as Vernon hit Petunia over and over again. Petunia looked up to Harry and mouthed, one word: Run, and Harry ran. He ran out into the backyard, over the fence, and into the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Clearing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasori woke up his head hurting horribly. "Danna" Deidara's form became visible, as Sasori's vision cleared. "Deidara, Kami, my head hurts" "Danna" Sasori glared, "What". Sasori sat up and looked around. "Where are we" Deidara pulled Sasori up. "Danna, no time for that now, look" Deidara pointed at himself and then Sasori.

They were small. "What" Sasori looked down at himself, he judging from his size, was about seven and Deidara was the same age. "Kisame" Sasori looked over to see Itachi sitting up his head in his hands. Kisame lay a few meter's away and was looking up. Hidan was right besides him and Kakuzu, Konan and Nagato lay a few feet away from them. Next to Sasori lay Zetsu although he was split, and Tobi lay next to him and a man, who Sasori identified as Pein.

They slowly woke up and gazed at each other. "Nagato" Pein started, but the man, Nagato, stopped him. "Later, we need to focus, on where are we and why are we younger" The Akatsuki moved into a circle, not bothering to look around them. "Zetsu, we need you to go see what's around and since your split" Zetsu nodded and left to go look.

The rest of the Akatsuki stood up, shortly after Zetsu left. They stood there awkwardly, for a minute, before a noise stole their attention.

Naruto moved and so did Gaara, who was right next to him. They looked around, and caught sight of the Akatsuki. Gaara sat up and looked at Naruto. He groaned when he looked to where Naruto was looking. Itachi looked amused. Naruto leapt into an attack position. Nagato sighed, and looked at Pein. Pein nodded and lifted his hands. "We are not going to hurt you" Naruto looked unsure, but relaxed back into a normal position. Pein cautiously approached them. The rest of the Akatsuki followed. "So I'm guessing you don't happen to know where we are" Naruto shook his head at Pein's question.

"All I know, is that me, Gaara, Hinata, and Shikamaru, were training, and then a big flash of light came and next thing I know, I'm here" Pein nodded as Naruto detailed, the accounts of how they got here. "It's similar to what Deidara, Kisame, and I experienced" Itachi noted as said Deidara, and Kisame, nodded. "Guhh" Hinata and Shikamaru, grabbed their heads. "Hinata" Naruto appeared by her side, and Shikamaru, helped her up. "Thank you Shikamaru, Naruto."

Hinata looked around, eyes only widening slightly, when she saw the Akatsuki. Hidan barely glanced her way as he glared at Shikamaru. Shikamaru glared back at him. "Hello Hidan" Hidan opened his mouth but Konan sent Hidan, a look that made him shut up. Hinata gave Shikamaru a look, that made Shikamaru stop whatever, he was going to say.

"Ano, I'm Hinata" Hinata bowed in traditional greeting. Gaara, moved to Hinata's side. "Perhaps, we could settle our differences, in order, to find out why, we're here." The Akatsuki nodded and Hidan and Shikamaru relaxed as much as they could. "Hey, perhaps, we should wake the other's up" Naruto pointed at a group of people, who were knocked unconscious.

Naruto smiled, as he saw a conked out Kakashi. Naruto moved quickly, Taking Kakshi's porn book's from him. He tossed one to Deidara, Pein, and Hinata. "Don't let him find them." Itachi snickered, as Deidara and Pein looked questionably at them. Hinata answered their silent wondering's. "Kakashi is known throughout the village as the number one fan of the Icha Icha Paradise, series" "So in short, He's a perv" Pein deadpanned and Itachi's snickering got louder. Pein sighed, and on went the menial task of waking, them up.

Several things happened; One: Upon waking up, they tried to kill the Akatsuki. Two: Kakashi freaked when he found that his porn books where missing. Three: Naruto and the other's (Except for Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato, Ibiki, Shizune, Jiraiya, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai) were children.

Anko sulked when she found, that she was a child again. Naruto, however smiled broadly, as he saw Sasuke, brood, being kept from killing Itachi by an amused Kakashi.

Zetsu appeared, as Tsunade and the grown up's, tied to decide what to do. Tsunade gazed inquisitively at the Zetsu's. "Leader-sama, There is a town, near us, however it's not like any I've ever seen" The white version of Zetsu explained. "**There's wood's and then a road, but no big wild animal's that I could see**" "Thank you Zetsu" Tsunade, who over heard them, asked Zetsu if he could describe the town. Meanwhile, the Akatsuki, were crowded around Kakuzu, Sasori and Hidan.

"Danna, you died" Sasori sighed and explained that he woke up in the afterlife but shortly after he was able to get control of his bearing's, a light came and enveloped him and the next thing, he knew he was here. Kakuzu and Hidan each confirmed a similar thing happened to them, as well as Asuma, when Shikamaru asked him.

Juugo and Suigetsu, sat behind Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, I wonder where's Karin" Juugo asked, peaceful for once. "Good riddance" Suigetsu replied. "Hmm, Doesn't matter, if we are here, who else is" Sasuke said, referring to Orochimaru, who he couldn't sense anymore. Suigetsu and Juugo nodded, across from them, sat Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Neji and Lee.

"Neji, Isn't great that, Shikamru get's Asuma Sensei, back" Lee spoke. Neji grunted. "Kankuro, Why do you think Baki, isn't here" "Don't know" Kankuro played with the dirt, glancing over at Gaara, occasionally. "Hey Temari, do you think that maybe, we could have another chance with Gaara" "I don't know, I'm more worried, that, if we've been de-aged, why do we still remember, what happened, and not our seven or six-year-old selves" Tenten nodded, in agreement. "Will we forget with time, or, I don't know, still remember" Lee looked perplexed. He opened his mouth, but before he could, say anything, a child came rushing into the clearing, near Itachi, Sasori, Gaara and Naruto.

Itachi, Gaara, Sasori and Naruto, approached cautiously towards, the child. It was a boy, he had black messy, hair and startling green eyes. Itachi noted that a scar hung on his forehead. Approaching softly and quietly, Itachi spoke to the kid. "Hello, My name is Itachi, and these are my friends Gaara, Sasori and Naruto. What's your name" The boy looked at him tear track's on his cheeks. "Harry, You've got to help her, He's going to kill her" Kakashi approached at this as Itachi settled the kid in his lap. "Harry, that's your name, yes. Who is this man going to kill"

The boy, Harry looked at Kakashi, with a heartbreaking expression. "My aunt, She told me to run but I should've stayed and helped her" Kakashi bent down to Harry's eye sight level. "It sounds like the man might of hurt you, had you stayed. You did the right thing" Sasori gazed at Harry, with an impassive expression. "Who hurt you and who is hurting your aunt" Harry looked at Sasori. "My uncle" Kakashi nodded and spoke to Tsunade for a couple of minutes. "Asuma, Ibiki, Yamato, Gai, let's go check this out" They nodded and were out of the clearing, to find the home, of Harry and his aunt.

Gaara, Sasori, and Naruto sat next to Itachi. Sasori motioned for Tsunade, to come. "Harry, this is Tsunade Senju, She's going to help you aunt but you need to let her look you over, real quick." Harry nodded, Sasori could see bruises that lined his face and neck. Tsunade approached Harry. "Can I check you over" Harry nodded but it was clear that he really didn't want to. He grabbed Tsunade's hand as, she lead him to a place where she could check him over.

As soon as it was over Itachi took Harry back into his lap. Tsunade seethed. Shizune and Pein and Nagato asked her what she had found. "Multiple scar's, Bones that weren't set correctly, Bruises and that's just a basic. I need somewhere I can check him more throughly" Tsunade gazed where Itachi, Gaara, Sasori and Naruto where keeping him occupied.

Sakura, who was talking to Ino, walked over to Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade, Who is he", the rest of the kids and Grown up's aside from those with Harry, surrounded her.

"His name is Harry, from what little we gleaned from him, is that his aunt is in trouble and She apparently told Harry to run from his uncle, but until, We talk to someone who know's more about him, then I don't know anything" She sighed.

They waited, until they heard a crash. It was Yamato. "Lady Tsunade, We found her and she's in big trouble unless you help her" Yamato's slight panicked expression, alerted the fact that something was really wrong. Tsunade put Iruka in charge as she and Shizune, ran following Yamato. Harry pulled on Itachi's arm. "Is she going to be okay" Itachi smiled "Tsunade is a famed doctor, she'll be fine" Harry nodded but he looked unsure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Petunia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato, led Tsunade and Shizune into a house that looked the same as every other house. Inside a large puddle of blood got their attention. Tsunade, felt faint. "Where is the woman" Yamato pointed into the living room, where a horsey looking woman, lay unconsious and bleeding heavily, Tsuande and Shizune worked almost Immediately on her. She was half-naked, her head bled profusely. There were several cuts on her body, along with bruises around her neck, wrist's, and stomach. Burn marks and scar's riddled her body.

After a few touch and go moments. Tsunade and Shizune put her upstairs in her bed. "**_Where's the uncle_**" Tsunade Hissed. Yamato pointed to a small room. Inside Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Ibiki, glared at a fat whale of a man and a whale of a child. Tsunade beckoned Kakashi. "Lock the door and guard it, we found shelter for the night. Asuma, get the other's" Asuma nodded and left. Tsunade walked into the kitchen, maybe they had some Sake or something with alcohol. Tsunade sighed, they really needed to find out where they were.

**_Author's Note_**

**So here's the official first chapter, hope you guy's like. Review, it makes me happy and makes me motivated to write, What do you guy;s think. What do you think the flash of light is and what should they do about Vernon. Comments', flames', and Suggestion's, are welcome. **

**~Luna/Rose**


End file.
